Ode to Dodoria
This is a song about Dodoria. It is written from the perspective of a musician covering a crucial moment of the alien's life. It is not written to be in Dodoria's own words. It is written for acoustic guitar, electric guitar, and electric bass because those are the instruments I own. Awards *Article of the Month - September 2013 (nominee). *2014 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Most Original Stories (nominee). Acoustic Guitar These are the fingerings for the chords in the song. Only unique chords are presented. For example, the verse and the b verse both have an Em chord, but I will only put it once because the fingering does not change between sections. This is true for all chords, except CMaj7 and C. I have designated a CMaj7 (2) chord and a C (2) chord which are fingered differently. VERSE CMaj7 Em Asus2 Dm Esus4 E:------: E:------: E:------: E:-1----: E:------: B:------: B:------: B:------: B:-3----: B:------: G:------: G:------: G:-2----: G:-2----: G:-2----: D:--2---: D:-2----: D:-2----: D:------: D:-2----: A:-3----: A:-2----: A:------: A:------: A:-2----: E:-3----: E:------: E:------: E:------: E:------: E7 Am7 E:------: E:------: B:------: B:-1----: G:-1----: G:------: D:------: D:-2----: A:-2----: A:------: E:------: E:------: CHORUS Em9 G Gsus4add6 D E:-2----: E:-3----: E:-3----: E:-2----: B:------: B:-3----: B:-3----: B:-3----: G:------: G:------: G:------: G:-2----: D:-2----: D:------: D:-2----: D:------: A:-2----: A:-2----: A:-3----: A:------: E:------: E:-3----: E:------: E:------: Dsus2 Am E:------: E:------: B:-3----: B:-1----: G:-2----: G:-2----: D:------: D:-2----: A:------: A:------: E:------: E:------: SOLO/INSTRUMENTAL NO CHORDS B Verse A C Em7 E:------: E:------: E:------: B:-2----: B:-1----: B:-3----: G:-2----: G:------: G:------: D:-2----: D:-2----: D:-2----: A:------: A:-3----: A:-2----: E:------: E:------: E:------: C Verse E5 D13 CMaj7 (2) Bsus4 E:------: E:------: E:------: E:------: B:------: B:------: B:------: B:------: G:-9----: G:-7----: G:-5----: G:-4----: D:-9----: D:-7----: D:-5----: D:-4----: A:-7----: A:-5----: A:-3----: A:-2----: E:------: E:------: E:------: E:------: D Verse G/Cadd2 C (2) G6 E:------: E:------: E:------: B:-3----: B:-5----: B:------: G:------: G:------: G:------: D:-2----: D:-5----: D:------: A:-3----: A:-3----: A:-2----: E:-3----: E:-x----: E:-3----: OUTRO NO UNIQUE CHORDS Electric Guitar The below chords correspond to the chords of the acoustic guitar part. VERSE The electric guitar does not play during the first verse. CMaj7 E:-------------------------------------------------: B:-------------------------------------------------: G:-------------------------------------------------: D:-------------------------------------------------: A:--------15-----------14---------15-----------14--: E:-12-12--------12-12------12-12--------12-12------: Em E:-------------------------------------------------: B:-------------------------------------------------: G:-------------------------------------------------: D:-------------------------------------------------: A:--------9------------10---------9------------10--: E:-12-12--------12-12------12-12--------12-12------: Asus2 E:-------------------------------------: B:-------------------------------------: G:-------------------------------------: D:-------------------------------------: A:--------12-----------12-----12----12-: E:-12-12--------12-12------12----12----: Dm E:-------------------: B:-------------------: G:-------------------: D:-------------------: A:----12----12----12-: E:-13----13----13----: Esus4 E:-------------: B:-------------: G:-------------: D:-------9-----: A:----12---12--: E:-12----------: E7 E:--------------: B:--------------: G:--------------: D:-------12-----: A:----10----10--: E:-12-----------: Am7 E:-----------------------------------: B:-----------------------------------: G:----12--------16-17-14-12----12----: D:-------10--------------------------: A:-12-------12--------------12----12-: E:-----------------------------------: CHORUS Em9 E:--------------: B:--------------: G:-11--11-11-11-: D:--------------: A:--------------: E:--------------: G E:----------10----10----: B:-------12----12-------: G:-12-12-------------12-: D:----------------------: A:----------------------: E:----------------------: Gsus4add6 E:-------------------------: B:-------------13----13----: G:----------12----12-------: D:-12-14-14-------------12-: A:-------------------------: E:-------------------------: D E:----------------------: B:----------10----10----: G:-------11----11-------: D:-12-12-------------12-: A:----------------------: E:----------------------: Dsus2 E:-----------------------: B:-----------------------: G:-----------------------: D:-14-12----12--14-12----: A:-------12-----------12-: E:-----------------------: CMaj7 E:----------------------: B:----------------------: G:----------------------: D:----------------------: A:-------14-15-14-------: E:-12-12----------14-14-: Am E:-------------: B:-------------: G:-------------: D:-------10----: A:-12-12----12-: E:-------------: Am7 E:------------------------: B:------------------------: G:------------------------: D:------------------------: A:-12-12-12--12--12-12-12-: E:------------------------: SOLO/INSTRUMENTAL Part 1 x2 E:--------------------------------------------------------------------: B:--------------------------------------------------------------------: G:--------------------------------------------------------------------: D:--------------------------------------------------------------------: A:--------------------------------------------------------------------: E:-12--12-12-12-15-15-15-15-14-14-14-14-17-17-19-19-17-17-15-15-13-12-: x2 E:----------------------------------------------------: B:----------------------------------------------------: G:----------------------------------------------------: D:----------------------------------------------------: A:--------------14v-16v-17v--19v--17v-16v--17-16------: E:-12--12-12-12-----------------------------------12--: Transition to Part 2 E:------------------------------------------------------: B:------------------------------------------------------: G:------------------------------------------------------: D:-----------------------------16-----14-----12-----11--: A:--------------14v-16v-17v-17-----16-----14-----12-----: E:-12--12-12-12-----------------------------------------: Part 2 x4 E:----------------------------------------------------------------: B:----------------------------------------------------------------: G:----------------------------------------------------------------: D:-----11-----11---------8-----8--------7----7---7-----8-----8----: A:-12------12----12--10-----10---10--8-----8---8---10-----10---10-: E:----------------------------------------------------------------: Part 3 E:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- B:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- G:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- D:-4--4----4---4--6--6----6---6------------------4--4----4---4--6--6----6---6---11--11----11---11-- A:-5-----5---5----7-----7---7----4--4----4---4---5-----5---5----7-----7---7-----12-----12---12----- E:-------------------------------5-----5---5------------------------------------------------------- B Verse Em E:----------------------: B:----------------------: G:----------------------: D:----------------------: A:----------10----10----: E:-12-12-12----12----12-: A E:----------------------: B:----------------------: G:----------------------: D:----------11----11----: A:-12-12-12----12----12-: E:----------------------: C E:---------------: B:---------------: G:---------------: D:---------------: A:-------7---7-9-: E:-8-8-8---8-----: Em7 E:----------------: B:----------------: G:----------------: D:----------------: A:----------------: E:-14-14-14-14-14-: C Verse E5 E:-------------: B:-------------: G:-------------: D:-------12----: A:----------12-: E:-12-12-------: D13 E:-------------: B:-------------: G:-------------: D:-------10----: A:----------10-: E:-10-10-------: CMaj7 (2) E:---------: B:---------: G:---------: D:-----7---: A:-------8-: E:-8-8-----: Bsus4 E:---------: B:---------: G:---------: D:-----6---: A:-------7-: E:-7-7-----: D Verse G/Cadd2 E:--------: B:--3-3-3-: G:--------: D:-2-2-2--: A:--------: E:--------: C (2) E:--------: B:--5-5-5-: G:--------: D:--------: A:-3-3-3--: E:--------: Em E:--3-3-3-: B:--------: G:--------: D:-2-2-2--: A:--------: E:--------: G6 E:--0-0-0-: B:--------: G:--------: D:-0-0-0--: A:--------: E:--------: D E:--0-0-0-: B:--------: G:--------: D:-3-3-3--: A:--------: E:--------: C E:--------: B:--------: G:--------: D:--------: A:-3-3-3--: E:--0-0-0-: D E:--------: B:--------: G:--------: D:--------: A:-5-5-5--: E:--2-2-2-: Dsus2 E:--------: B:--------: G:--------: D:--------: A:-5-5-5--: E:--0-0-0-: CMaj7 E:--------: B:--------: G:--------: D:--------: A:--3-3-3-: E:-3-3-3--: A E:---------: B:--2-2-2--: G:---------: D:---------: A:-0-0-0---: E:---------: OUTRO Esus4 & Em E:---------------: B:---------------: G:---------------: D:---------------: A:---------------: E:-7-7-7--0-0-0--: CMaj7 & C E:------------------: B:------------------: G:------------------: D:------------------: A:------------------: E:-15-15-15--8-8-8--: G6 & G E:------------------: B:------------------: G:------------------: D:------------------: A:------------------: E:-10-10-10--3-3-3--: D E:---------------------: B:---------------------: G:---------------------: D:---------------------: A:---------------------: E:-17-17-17--10-10-10--: Electric Bass The below bass tabs are related to the acoustic guitar in that the notes play during each acoustic guitar chord listed. During the solo/instrumental, in which there is no acoustic guitar, the electric bass will not correspond to any chords. Different bass progressions may play for the same chords in different sections (for example, verse and verse b both have the Em chord, yet have different written progression for bass, while having the same chord structure in acoustic guitar). VERSE CMaj7 Em Asus2 G|----9----9----9----9- G|------------------------- G|------------------------- D|-10---10---10---10--- D|------------------------- D|----10----10----10----10- A|--------------------- A|----10----10----10----10- A|-12----12----12----12---- E|--------------------- E|-12----12----12----12---- E|------------------------- Dm Esus4 G|------------------------- G|---12----12----12----12--- D|----12----12----12----12- D|-------------------------- A|-12----12----12----12---- A|-----12----12----12----12- E|------------------------- E|-12----12----12----12----- E7 Am7 G|------------------------- G|----12----12----12----12- D|------------------------- D|------------------------- A|----12----12----12----12- A|-12----12----12----12---- E|-12----12----12----12---- E|------------------------- CHORUS Em9 G Gsus4add6 G|------------- G|------------------------- G|------------------------- D|------------- D|----------9----11--10-9-- D|-10-9-----14--12--------- A|-9-9-9--9--9- A|-10-10-10---10----------- A|------10----------------- E|------------- E|------------------------- E|------------------------- D Dsus2 G|-----14------14--13-15-12- G|-9--9--7--7--9--9--7--7-- D|-12------12--------------- D|--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--7- A|-------------------------- A|------------------------- E|-------------------------- E|------------------------- Am G|----10----10----10----10- D|-12----12----12----12---- A|------------------------- E|------------------------- SOLO/INSTRUMENTAL Part 1 (x4) G|---------------------------------------------------------------- D|---------------------------------------------------------------- A|---------------------------------------------------------------- E|-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--7-7-7-7--7-7-7--5-5-5-5--5-5-5--9-9-9-8-8-8-0-- Transition to Part 2 G|---------------------------------------------------------------- D|---------------------------------------------------------------- A|---------------------------------------------------------------- E|-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--7-7-7-7--7-7-7--5-5-5-5--5-5-5--9-9-9-8--8--8-- Part 2 (x4) G|---------------------------------------------------------------- D|-----11-----11---------8-----8--------7----7---7-----8-----8---- A|-12------12----12--10-----10---10--8-----8---8---10-----10---10- E|---------------------------------------------------------------- Part 3 (x4) G|------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- D|-4--4----4---4--6--6----6---6------------------4--4----4---4--6--6----6---6---11--11----11---11-- A|-5-----5---5----7-----7---7----4--4----4---4---5-----5---5----7-----7---7-----12-----12---12----- E|-------------------------------5-----5---5------------------------------------------------------- B Verse Em A C G|-----12-----12----- G|------------------- G|-----9-----9----- D|-14------14-----14- D|-----11-----11----- D|-10-----10----10- A|------------------- A|-12------12-----12- A|----------------- E|------------------- E|------------------- E|----------------- Em7 G|-----11--------- D|-14------------- A|---------------- E|---------------- C Verse E5 D13 CMaj7 (2) G|--------------------- G|--------------------- G|--------------------- D|-14---14---14-14--14- D|-12---12---12-12--12- D|-10---10---10-10--10- A|--------------------- A|--------------------- A|--------------------- E|-12---12---12-12--12- E|-10---10---10-10--10- E|-8----8----8--8---8-- Bsus4 G|--------------------- D|-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9- A|--------------------- E|-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7- D Verse G/Cadd2 C Em G|---------------- G|---------------- G|-------2-0---2---0---0- D|---------5------ D|---------------- D|---0-2-----3---2------- A|---------------- A|-3-3-3--4-2-3--- A|-2-----------------2--- E|-8-------------- E|---------------- E|----------------------- C G6 G/Cadd2 G|---0---0---0------- G|-0-0-0-0-2-2-4-4-----0-0- G|---------0------ D|---------------3-0- D|-----------------3-3----- D|---------------- A|-3---3---3---3----- A|------------------------- A|-3-------------- E|------------------- E|------------------------- E|---------------- D D (only when transitioning from C) G|-7----8-7-5-7-5-3-5-3-0- G|-9-7----8-7-5-7-5-3-5-3-0- D|------------------------ D|-------------------------- A|------------------------ A|-------------------------- E|------------------------ E|-------------------------- A G|-0--3--5--6-5-3----2- D|--------------------- A|--------------------- E|--------------------- OUTRO Esus4 & Em CMaj7 & C G6 & G G|---------------- G|----------------- G|------------------ D|---------------- D|----------------- D|------------------ A|---------------- A|----------------- A|------------------ E|-0---7--6--3--0- E|-0---6-7-8-10--8- E|-0---3--5--2--3-3- Dsus2 & D G|------------------------------- D|------------------------------- A|------------------------------- E|-5-5-5-8-8-8-12-12-12-10-10-10- ONLY PLAYED ON THE FINAL FOUR CHORDS Em C G G|------------------------- G|----------------- G|------------------------- D|------------------------- D|----------------- D|------------------------- A|------------------------- A|----------------- A|-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10- E|-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12- E|-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- E|------------------------- D G|------------------------- D|------------------------- A|------------------------- E|-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10- Lyrics All chords are specified for acoustic guitar. VERSE CMaj7 Just another face in the crowd Em With a mind wholly disallowed Asus2 They've told me what my future to be Dm Esus4 E7 Am7 A slave to their fantasies CMaj7 There's nowhere to go Em There's nowhere they don't control Asus2 The slavemasters crack the whip Dm Esus4 E7 And everyone must submit Am7 But I want to make them pay CHORUS Em9 And I feel like G Gsus4add6 Sinking into the sky G Gsus4add6 With my destiny running dry G D And I may as well be blind Dsus2 CMaj7 Cause there's nothing worth seeing Am Am7 in this world VERSE CMaj7 Virulent poison seeps through my veins Em And the sickness of anarchy rules my brains Asus2 Though I continue to slave away Dm Esus4 E7 My strength rises every day Am7 I'll make them pay Em Am7 I'll make them pay CHORUS Em9 And I feel like G Gsus4add6 Sinking into the sky G Gsus4add6 With my destiny running dry G D And I may as well be blind Dsus2 CMaj7 Am Cause I didn't see them descend from the heavens Am7 Em Oh, it was too late SOLO/INSTRUMENTAL B VERSE Em A And as the cities burn C Em Em7 As the people fall Em A I just stand there C Em Em7 Watching it all Em A Screaming, burning bodies C Em Em7 fill the ground Em A And within a few minutes C Em Em7 they've all quieted down C VERSE E5 D13 CMaj7 (2) Bsus4 E5 D13 The alien conquerors march over those they've slain CMaj7 (2) Bsus4 Gladly executing any who remain E5 D13 My body goes numb, now that I'm finally free CMaj7 (2) Bsus4 But I can't get up, as they all surround me E5 My anger flares D13 My body tenses up CMaj7 (2) I can't imagine how I Bsus4 Can have such shit luck. D VERSE G/Cadd2 C (2) Em C (2) As I'm about to die G6 G/Cadd2 The soldiers step aside C (2) Em C (2) And from the fire and rubble G6 D I see him welcome me with a snide G/Cadd2 The little horned creature C D Dsus2 With something glinting in his eyes CMaj7 Em He points right at me, smiling so softly D And then I realize C D Em He's going to make me one of his soldiers C D A And I'll never be free again OUTRO Esus4 CMaj7 G6 D Em C G D x2 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Stories featuring Frieza Category:Stories Featuring Dodoria